Random
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Karena setiap moment memiliki makna tersendiri / fanfic number #8 of #99FanficProject


_Karena setiap moment memiliki makna tersendiri._

**.**

**.**

**Random**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**AU, OOC, Typos dan segala hal yang tidak tertuliskan disini. Fanfic random yang menggunakan sistem shuffle song. Fanfic nomer #8 dari #99FanficsProject.**

**Random © Shen Meileng**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(1)**

**B.O.Y (Because of You) - Secret**

Apakah perlu alasan untuk bersama seseorang?

Dan menurut Levi, dia tidak membutuhkan alasan untuk bersama orang lain. Bahkan sebenarnya tanpa seorangpun di sisinya, dia tidak apa-apa.

Karena dia terbiasa sendirian.

Namun diantara semua orang, gadis itu yang membuat dunianya yang tenang dan baik-baik saja berubah. Saat pertama kali bertemu, gadis itu sudah membuatnya kesal setengah mati karena keadaanya yang benar-benar kotor. Belum lagi kecerobohannya yang tidak bisa di tolerir olehnya.

Dan gadis itu baru bisa bertingkah benar saat Levi berada di sampingnya. Saat di tanyakan alasannya, gadis itu menjawabnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Karena aku menyukaimu dan ingin kau selalu memperhatikanku,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(2)**

**Sky at the Night - Ailee**

Langit itu selalu gelap. Dan apa yang kau ingin lihat dalam kegelapan? Tidak ada bukan?

"Langit tidak selamanya gelap, Levi. Coba saja kau lihat sekarang," Hanji berusaha membujuk Levi yang tentu saja tidak di pedulikan karena dia lebih memilih berkutat pada laporan yang harus segera dia selesaikan

Setengah jam kemudian, dia menyadari tidak mendengar suara Hanji (dan itu tentu saja hal yang langka karena gadis itu selalu berbicara). Saat mencari keberadaan Hanji, dia menyadari pintu balkon apartemennya terbuka.

"Tck. Lagi-lagi kau merepotkanku," decihnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Hanji yang tertidur di sofa yang ada di balkon

Levi melihat langit dan hanya kegelapan. Dia menghela nafas dan tanpa sengaja matanya tertuju pada langit-lagit balkonnya. Dan bibirnya membentuk sebuah garis tipis.

"Kau memang merepotkan," dan Levi membawa Hanji masuk ke apartemennya karena tidak mau membuat Hanji sakit

Baiklah, mulai hari ini Levi tidak akan mengatakan langit selamanya gelap. Setidaknya saat di balkon dan memandang di langit-langit balkonnya yang sudah di tempeli berbagai stiker bintang yang menyala di dalam gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(3)**

**XOXO (Kisses & Hugs) - EXO**

Kata mereka, setiap pasangan pasti pernah berpelukan dan berciuman, minimal sekali dalam jangka waktu hubungan mereka. Namun bagi Levi dan Hanji, mereka tidak membutuhkan hal itu. Karena yang terpenting dalam suatu hubungan adalah saling peduli dan mengerti satu sama lain bukan? Seperti—

"Levi, apa kau mau minum kopi?"

"Hm"

Pelukan dan ciuman? Lupakan saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(4)**

**Girls, Girls, Girls - Shinee**

Perempuan itu adalah mahluk paling susah di mengerti. Lebih susah dari rangkaian reaksi karbon yang tengah di pelajari Levi. Dan kadang Levi mempertanyakan kenapa Hanji bisa di kategorikan sebagai seorang perempuan. Dari sisi manapun, Hanji tidak mempunyai sisi seorang perempuan kecuali rambut panjangnya. Sisanya, dia lebih condong kepada laki-laki.

Tapi setidak feminim Hanji sebagai seorang perempuan, tapi tetap saja dia seorang perempuan bukan?

"Ck, berhentilah menghabiskan persedian tisuku."

"Leviii— Kau apa tidak merasa sedih pada tokoh utamanya yang mati tragis?"

"Tidak!"

"Huee—"

Setiap perempuan selalu memiliki sisi lemah. Dan Hanji lemah pada film _sad ending_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(5)**

**All Day I Think Of You - 2PM**

Hanji pasti bohong jika bilang pemuda yang tingginya kurang 10 cm darinya itu tidak berada di pikirannya setiap saat. Dan segalanya terjadi begitu saja. Dia sendiri tidak paham kenapa dirinya selalu berusaha membuat kesalahan agar pemuda itu memperhatikannya (dalam artian memarahinya dan tidak jarang di jitak olehnya). Tapi baginya, itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup.

Dan jika bisa mendapatkan perhatian Levi adalah menjadi orang yang benar-benar berbeda dari semua orang, maka dia akan melakukannya.

"Mata empat," panggilnya yang membuat Hanji langsung menoleh cepat

"Ya?" Dan detik berikutnya, jidatnya di tempeli benda asing yang ternyata adalah sebungkus roti.

"Berhenti mengerjakan essai bodoh itu."

Dan Hanji hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia sudah terbiasa mendengarkan apa yang di ucapkan Levi berbeda dengan apa yang di maksud olehnya.

"Terima kasih,"

Dan tentu saja itu tidak di dengar karena Levi sudah tidak berada di satu ruangan dengannya lagi. Pemuda itu baru saja pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(6)**

**I Don't Know - MBLAQ**

Mereka semua tidak tahu mengapa kedua insan yang berbeda kepribadian itu bisa bersama. Bahkan kedua insan itu sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa mereka bisa bersama.

"Levi, apakah aneh jika kita bersama tapi tidak tahu kenapa kita bersama?" Pertanyaan Hanji di sebuah _coffe shop_ kesukaan mereka berdua. Sore itu sedang hujan terjadi hujan lebat di luar cafe itu.

"Tidak."

"Begitu. Lalu kenapa Mike selalu bertanya padaku alasan kita bisa bersama?"

"Entahlah."

Keheningan tercipta di antara mereka berdua. Namun keheningan merupakan teman mereka sejak dahulu sehingga mereka nyaman saja dengan keheningan seperti itu.

"Apa menurutmu kita tidak membutuhkan alasan untuk bersama?" Sepertinya Hanji tidak mau menyerah karena penasaran. Dan Levi tahu jika gadis itu penasaran, maka tidak ada yang bisa di perbuatnya selain membiarkan gadis itu mengetahuinya.

"Jika kita mempunyai alasan untuk bersama, maka kita punya alasan untuk berpisah." Perkataan Levi itu cukup membuat Hanji terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan meminum cokelat hangatnya.

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau tidak menemukan alasan itu sampai kapanpun."

Levi tampak tidak peduli dan memandang jendela yang menampilkan orang yang berlalu lalang menggunakan payung berbagai warna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(7)**

**Times Up - After School**

Pemuda itu tidak pernah mempedulikan berapa waktunya yang habis hanya untuk mendengarkan cerita-cerita Hanji yang kadang dia sendiri tidak memahami apa yang tengah di ceritakan gadis itu. Selama gadis itu bahagia, tidak apa-apa waktunya yang berharga habis hanya untuk mendengarkan cerita gadis itu.

Namun gadis itu tidak akan pernah bisa bercerita lagi padanya. Gadis itu sudah pergi ke tempat lain, ke dimensi lain yang tidak akan bisa di gapai olehnya.

Dan apakah sebentar lagi dia pergi ke dimensi itu juga?

"_Tenang saja, aku menunggumu di sini._" Suara itu mengisi kepala Levi dan kelopak matanya semakin lama semakin berat sampai matanya sepenuhnya tertutup.

Sianida yang digigitnya sepertinya sudah bekerja sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(8)**

**I Still Believe / Super Bass - Glee Season Four**

Karena kepercayaan membuatnya bertahan sampai sekarang. Bertahan di tengah ketidakpastian yang memerangkapnya. Lelaki yang berstatus suaminya itu belum pulang selama setahun. Dia paham karena itu memang bagian dari tugasnya sebagai anggota militer yang berarti siap di kirim ke medan perang.

Dan hanya satu permintaanya, biarkan suaminya itu pulang dalam keadaan hidup. Dalam keadaan cacat sekalipun dia tetap menerimanya, asalkan dia tetap hidup.

_Ting tong_

Hanji membuka pintu dan tidak bisa berkata apapun saat melihat siapa yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"Mata empat, apa kau berencana membiarkanku berdiri di sini semalaman?"

Ini nyata?

"Mata empat, kau—" Belum selesai ucapannya, Hanji segera memeluk suaminya itu hingga mereka terjungkal

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengirimkan kabar padaku! Kupikir— Kupikir kau—" Isak Hanji yang membuat Levi menghela nafas dan menepuk kepala Hanji dengan pelan.

"Mata empat, aku pulang."

Tangisan langsung pecah dan dengan terbata Hanji berkata, "Se-selamat datang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(9)**

**Why so Serious? - Shinee**

"Leviii— Aku boleh lihat lukisannya?"

Dan sebagai jawabannya, Hanji ditendang oleh Levi karena menganggu konsentrasinya.

"Huuh, kenapa aku tidak boleh melihat lukisanmu sih?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya gesekan antara kuas dan kanvas yang terdengar. Hanji menyerah untuk mengetahui gambar apa yang sedang di lukis Levi dan memilih membuat kopi hitam kesukaan pemuda itu. Setelah yakin Hanji keluar dari ruangan itu, Levi menghela nafas dan memandangi hasil karyanya. Jika gadis itu melihatnya sekarang, pasti dia akan tertawa mengejeknya.

Sejak kapan pelukis abstrak seperti Levi melukis sesuatu yang berwujud nyata seperti wajah sang kekasih, Hanji?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(10)**

**Wings - Little Mix**

Pernakah kau mendengar seorang malaikat jatuh cinta dengan manusia?

Dia pernah, karena dirinya tengah mengalaminya sekarang. Dirinya malaikat yang harusnya tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun pada manusia. Perasaan itu tabu, terlarang dan yang paling terpenting mereka tidak akan pernah bisa bersama sampai kapanpun.

Namun bagaimana caranya untuk memutuskan ikatan ini tanpa membuat gadis itu terluka?

"Tunjukkan saja sayapmu padanya atau pilihan kedua, kau menukarkan posisimu sebagai malaikat untuk menjadi manusia," ucap Irvin gamblang yang membuat Levi tidak senang.

Karena kedua pilihan itu tidaklah menyenangkan.

Tapi sepertinya Tuhan mengerti kebimbangan Levi sehingga membuat pilihan ketiga, membuat gadis yang di cintainya menjadi malaikat setelah sebelumnya dia meninggalkan wujudnya sebagai manusia.

"Wah Levi, aku tidak menyangka kau juga menjadi malaikat! Aku kagum dengan sayap ini dan—" gadis itu mulai mengoceh dan Levi dengan setia mendengarkannya

Karena mencintai sesama malaikat itu bukanlah suatu dosa kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(11)**

**Heaven - Ailee**

"Hey, kalau aku pergi ke surga, apa kau akan ikut denganku Levi?"

"Tidak,"

"Kenapa? Bukankah surga menyenangkan?"

"Aku tidak mau mati dan kau juga tidak boleh mati sekarang!"

Hanji mendengarnya hanya tertawa, mengabaikan dirinya tengah di tatap dengan tajam oleh Levi. Padahal Levi harusnya siap jika suatu saat Hanji meninggalkannya selamanya karena penyakitnya itu.

"Selama aku hidup, aku akan menentangmu pergi ke surga sebelum aku." Perkataan Levi itu cukup membuat Hanji tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Levi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(12)**

**Tic Toc - Infinite**

_Tic Toc_

_Tic Toc_

Detik demi detik terus terlewat dan suara jarum jam yang mengisi ruangan itu. Kedua insan itu tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Yang satu tengah tertidur di sofa panjang dengan posisi duduk. Sementara yang satunya tertidur di pangkuan pemuda yang tertidur dalam posisi duduk.

_Tic Toc_

_Tic Toc_

Dan mereka tidak akan bisa terbangun sebelum kutukan itu hilang. Masih tersisa tiga tahun lagi sebelum mereka bangun. Dan sebelum kutukan itu selesai, mereka akan terus terperangkap di ruangan itu dalam posisi tertidur.

_Tic Toc_

_Tic Toc_

Saat mereka terbangun, maka mereka harus menyelesaikan teka-teki untuk keluar dari ruangan itu atau mereka akan tertidur lagi selama 10 tahun, seperti sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Random fanfic for SnK with my beloved pairing :3**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**Balikpapan, 20/02/2014**_


End file.
